untitled
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: 1shot the best digi-fic EVER! plz read and review u will not be sorry! the digi-destined are sucked into another world where davis and ken are the digimon emperors! who will save them! the crest of destiny? what's that!


hi every1!!! welcom to my fanfic!!! the couple is a suprize but I'll give you a HINT it is the most popular coupling EVER!!! read and review plZ!!! 

**untitled**   
by Me 

_plz excuse NE speeling errors and all i aqm sorry! _

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the fic the WHOLE WAY THROUGH! (I mean it.) This fic is rated R for kissing. 

The digi-destine were all walking down the street when there was a huge EXPLOSION a few streets away. Davis said 'oh my god a fire!!!' so they ran over to the other street to see the fire. when they got there they saw ken ichijochi the digimon Emperor. 'look' Kari said 'what is he doing here.' Suddenly Ken saw a puppy on the street and it was the same puppy that he kicked when he was the digimon Emperor. Ken screamed and turned into the Emperor. "KEn Digivolve to Digimon Emperor!" he scaremed. 

"Wow I didn't know Ken could Digivolve He's sooo cute" Yolei said. The Emperor (Ken) pointed a finger at the Digi-Destined and yelled 'darkness attack!' Suddenly the world exploded around the Digi-Destined and Davis could not see anything it was black. "Help I'm blind," Davis said, "Open your eyes you moron" Kari said. "Oh." Said Davis. 

"Where are we?" Cody said. "We are not in japan anymore!" 

Suddenly A new voice said, "hey, who are you guys?' 

"We are the Digi-Destined," said TK 

"Shut up TB" said Davis. 

"The Digi-Destined? Like from the TV show? Wow! It's so great to meet you! I'm Takato and this is my girlfriend Rika. This is my best friend Henry and his girlfriend Jeri." 

'Wow! he is cute!' thought Kari, instanting falling in love with takato. All of a sudden a big light came up in the sky. "oh my god, 'said Cody, 'it';s the Digimon Emperor." 

"Thought you could excape me did you???' the emperor said. 'well your wrong. I am going to kill you, but first I am going to make you my slaves.' He pointed his finger at Davsi and suddenly Davis turned evil. "Ha ha, I am the Digimon EMperor," Davis said. 'I will kill you all.' 

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared. Moon Spiral Healing Crystal Super Pink Hart Kiss Sugar Attackl!" Rini screamed and the two Digimon Emperors disappeared. 

"Who are you???" the Digi-Destined gasped. 

"I'm sailor Mini Moon!" the pinkhaired girl cried. "i fight for love and justice in the name of the moon I will puinish yiou." 

But the Digimon Emporor was already gone. Takato was holding his Digi-Cards and looking at Sailor mini Moon "Aww and I was just about to kick his digi-butt.' 

"prodiggios!' said Rini and disappeared. 'where did she go' said TK. 'shut up PK.' 'what happened to the T?' said TK 'shut up!' Davis said loudly. 

********back in the real world********* 

Matt and Tai were fighting. 'I love Sora more than you do!!' said Tai. 

"Yeah well I love her more!!! I'll kill myself without her" said Matt. 

They started hitting each other. Suddenly Tai kissed Matt. 'I'm in love with you," Tasi said. "I am in love with you too,' said Matt. They took off all their clothes and had sex. 

********back in the tamers world********* 

Ken and Davis were arguing. Davis was mad becasue Ken had kidnapped him buit he was glad that the evil inside him was released. now they foiught over which one of them was going to be the Digimin Emperor. All of a sudden a girl walked up to Ken and kissed him madly. Ken fell in love at first sight. 'Nice to meet you, my name is Ken--I mean, the Digimon Emperor." 

"My name is Mary Sue," the girl said. Shre had blonde hair and blue eyes. 'I have come to save you from the Dark Ocean, Ken Icxhijochi." 

Suddenly Ken's crest of Kindness began to glow and he became good. Mary Sue smiled. "I have the Crest of Destiny. Now you are healed." 

She kissed him and ken became good, forever/. 

"AHHH!" Ken sat bolt upright, his breath coming in short gasps. 

"What's wrong, Ken-chan?" Daisuke mumbled, sitting up in bed. 

"I had had the most awful dream." Ken shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Daisuke smiled sympathetically and gently rubbed his boyfriend's back. "Are you all right?" 

"I'll be okay." Ken smiled. "It was so horrible...almost as realistic as the Dark Ocean. You were there, and I became the Kaizer, and we went to another world and were saved by a girl in a pink sailor suit, and I fell in love with this bubbly girl named 'Mary' or something, and I kept calling you 'Davis,'...I don't understand it." 

A troubled Ken barely noticed when Daisuke gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Ah, don't worry about it." 

Ken frowned. "I got a weird sense of deja vu, though...do you think any of that stuff could actually happen to us?" 

"What, getting transported into another world and turning evil, then being saved by some girl in a pink fuku?" 

"No, I mean me falling in love with some airhead blonde*." 

"Only in the fanfics, Ken. Only in the fanfics." 

~the end (really!) 

Author's Note: I'm sure many of you were wondering what I was smoking when I wrote this. ^^;; Sorry. Comments are appreciated, whereas flames are not; I hardly think that flaming this peice would be worth anybody's time. (Anyway, what are you going to say? 'Your writing sux you should learn to speel beter?' Go read one of my other 100+ fics, then come back and tell me that my writing sucks. :-P) 

This was just for a bit of a laugh, minna-san. It's been a while since I did anything remotely humourous. Hope it wasn't too hard to follow--and hey, it was Kensuke in the end! 

*nothing against blondes. I'm blonde. Just needed another descriptive term. 

Things to Note in This Fic that are Way Overused by Writers: 

-incorrect use of Japanese in the author name (this one was almost painful)  
-'untitled' fic (come on, it's not _that_ hard)  
-totally OOC characters  
-overuse of the word 'Digi-Destined'  
-overuse of the Sora/Taichi/Yamato triangle  
-Mary Sue   
-Sailor Moon crossover  
-Tamers/02 crossover (sorry, guys, but it's getting old)  
-evil Daisuke (hey, I love him too)  
-still-just-a-little-bit-evil-Ken (same goes here)  
-suicidal Yamato (but it makes for damn good angst!)  
-random new Crests. I happen to _like_ the originals  
-random new characters WITH random new crests. Bah!  
-Daisuke calling Takeru 'TP' 'TQ' 'TG' or another stupid dub nickname  
-'Davis' acting stupid. ~_~  
-those neat little pairings where no one doesn't have a Chosen/Tamer boy/girlfriend (except Sora, who's in love with Matt AND Tai) 

  
I threw in the lack of punctuation and the R rating for kicks. Hope nobody took me off their AuthorAlert after seeing this peice of crap show up in their inbox. :-P 

The sequel to _Memory Lapse_ is in the works, as well as _Silver Chains_ and _Quartze._ Enjoy kudasai. :-) 


End file.
